grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Noman
Prince Noman is the eighth episode in series 2 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * King Norman Volga * Letitia * King Noman * Princess Florry * Uncle Igor * Grandma Wilhelmina * Aunt Wildebeest * Cousin Theo * The Marquis of Boot * The Soldiers * The Royal Bodybuilder * The Royal Doctor Plot In a desert where lizards baked, tumble weeds tumbled, and three drops of water made a man rich, there was a walled town named Misery. This city was ruled by a horrible old tyrant named King Norman Volga who was not far from death. Realising this and knowing that the kingdom needed an heir, a young peasant seamstress named Letitia was "invited" to marry the drooling old king. One year later, on a bright sunny morning, Letitia gave birth to a baby boy. The king's relatives all said that the young prince had something of themselves in his looks; Princess Florry's mouth, Uncle Igor's bloodshot eyes, Grandma Wilhelmina's sticky-out ears, Aunt Wildebeest's blobby nose, Cousin Theo's pink gums, and the Marquis of Boot's well-born chin. Knowing that the baby needed a name, King Norman decided to name the boy after himself, even though Letitia wanted to call him something different like Ronny, Stan or Elvis. At the Naming Ceremony, however, the king forgot his reading glasses and accidentally named the boy Noman. The crowd were shocked, as a man called Noman would very swiftly become no man at all. Sure enough, shortly afterwards Noman started to become invisible. They instructed the Royal Bodybuilder to build Noman a body, but when the servant told them that that was not what a bodybuilder did, they had his head chopped off. Letitia then stole lead from the church roof, lined a babysuit and balaclava with it, popped Noman inside, sprinkled him with a little water, and hung him out to dry. The babysuit shrunk to fit the boy, and this at least gave the young prince a body, but still no face. When the Royal Doctor declared King Norman loopy after he started to believe he was Florence Nightingale, the Volgas were enraged, knowing that they couldn't have a king with no face, so they went to Letitia and told her to make Noman a body by any means necessary or they would have her bumped off as well. When Letitia appeared to the crowds the very next day to show off Noman's new face, the crowds were jubilant, as Noman had a face made up of the most striking parts of the other Volgas. Letitia had flitted through the bedrooms of the nobles that night, and used pieces of their faces to make a new one for the new King Noman; Princess Florry's mouth and moustache, Uncle Igor's bloodshot eyes, Grandma Wilhelmina's sticky-out ears, Aunt Wildebeest's blobby nose, Cousin Theo's pink gums, and the Marquis of Boot's well-born chin. He now looked every inch a Volga. Moral If this story has a moral, it is unclear what it actually is, although it is possibly "Don't be a bully." Trivia * Two of the townsfolk in this episode share the same character designs as characters from other episodes (Mr. Scoffman from the series 6 episode The Dumb Klutzes and Tanya from the series 1 episode ''The Barber of Civil''). * Although Uncle Grizzly tells us that Letitia was invited to marry King Norman, she was actually dragged off by two soldiers. * Although we're told that lizards baked in the desert outside of Misery, at the beginning of the episode there are two lizards sunbathing and applying sunblock on the sand. * In this episode, Uncle Grizzly gives the boy at the Squeam Screen a box of slugs to eat. Who do you think was the meanest of the Volgas? King Norman Princess Florry Uncle Igor Grandma Wilhelmina Aunt Wildebeest Cousin Theo The Marquis of Boot Category:Episodes Category:Series 2